


A Welcomed Distraction

by Ralemalt



Series: FiKi Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Just silly fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Some treasures are more precious than silver or gold.Written for FiKi Week 2017





	A Welcomed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cutting this really short! (she says at like five minutes to midnight...)
> 
> Prompt: Inspired by nature

Fili set his hammer down so that he could take a much needed mouthful of water from the bucket Kili had refilled a little while ago before the brunet had slipped out of the forge and back to the house to help their mother. His brother never could stand the heat inside the building, especially not on hot days like this one.

Wiping the sweat that had collected on his brow, the blond dwarf hung the wooden ladle along the rim of the water bucket and made his way toward the door. He was caught up on his orders and could spare a few moments outside and away from the stifling heat.

He came to a pause in the doorway as he looked out, spotting Kili’s familiar figure hunched over in a patch of grass not too far away but at a distance that the heat emanating from the building hadn’t killed it yet. Curious as to what his brother was up to, Fili leaned against the frame and watched. It wasn’t in Kili’s nature to be still for so long, but whatever it was seemed to have grabbed a hold of his attention and wasn’t letting go.

The brunet barely moved, and knowing he had to get back to work, Fili gave the brunet one last look before going back to his task at hand.

It wasn’t too long after that when he heard Kili calling his name and a shadow appeared in the doorway wearing a grin as bright as the sun shining in behind him. Before Fili even had the chance to say anything, the energetic form was already bouncing over to him, a hand held suspiciously behind his back.

Realization was quick in coming, but the words of warning weren’t. “I wouldn’t-” He managed to get out before an enthusiastic kiss was pressed to his cheek.

Kili only laughed, “If you think a little sweat is going to stop me, you don’t know me very well.” The playful grin shifted into a sultry smirk and there was more heat in those dark eyes than in the entire forge. “Though I’m happier when I’m the one who causes it.” He purposely lowered his voice to a tone he knew drove Fili crazy.

“Tease.” Blue eyes narrowed in mock annoyance because he still had work to do.

The expression disappeared and was replaced by that easy grin that Kili was known for, “Please. You love it.”

That was true and utterly beside the point. “What are you hiding?” Fili motioned to the hand still hidden behind Kili’s back.

“Just something.” Kili shrugged casually, a failed attempt at pulling of innocent because Fili knew him too well, “To find out what it’ll cost you.”

This was a familiar game. “Cost me what?”

“Hm.” Kili pretended to think, rocking back on his heels as he did so. “A kiss - and also a promise for the chance to make you all hot and sweaty again later tonight.”

“That’s a pretty high cost. For all I know you’ve found a bug.” Fili looked at Kili’s hidden arm warily. Though it had been years since his brother had ‘gifted’ him with an eight-legged nightmare, the blond would probably forever be a little distrustful.

Kili pouted and made sure to look hurt at the unvoiced accusation. “Really Fili. I’ve been rescuing you from spiders for years now. You’d think you’d forgive me for the one time-”

“One?” Fili interrupted. It had been a lot more than one time.

“-couple” Kili corrected himself mid-sentence, “of times I teased you.”

Fili sighed as those exaggeratedly hurt eyes focused on him, and he hated that they affected him even though he knew full well that Kili was completely faking it. “Alright, fine. I’ll pay the cost.” He promised, as if he hadn’t been going to give in in the end anyway.

Perking up immediately, Kili stepped forward and closed the distance between them before Fili had the chance to change his mind - not that he’d intended to.

He’d been expecting a quick peck, but instead Kili was content to take his time for a more thorough kiss despite the fire they were standing beside. He tasted like the wild strawberries that grew near their home, and when fingers reached up and lightly teased Fili’s hair, the blond couldn’t help the pleased sound that escaped him.

Kili pulled away chuckling, and though Fili could see both his hands, there was still something in his hair.

He reached up; fingers coming into contact with the familiar stems of the wild flowers that grew everywhere they could take root. The leaves were thick as he ran a fingertip over them, and a glance in a flat metal tray that was waiting for pickup hanging on the wall told him the colours of the flowers themselves were red and yellow and that Kili had weaved them into a crown. So this is what had his brother so focused before. “And what’s this for?” He asked, though made no move to take the flowers off.

Kili only shrugged a shoulder, “I know it’s not made of gold or even silver…” His eyes glanced away, bashful now even after his confidence.

There existed treasures far more precious to Fili than gold or silver, and he cherished everything Kili made for him simply because of the intent behind the gifts.

_Love._

“No, but it’s made from something better.” Fili promised before his brother had the chance to deteriorate into a bout of self-doubt and try to take it back. He was rewarded with that bright smile again and knew he’d said the right thing. “Though they’re going to wilt in this heat.” He pointed out logically.

“The best part of wildflowers is that they’re wild and they’re everywhere.” Kili insisted, practically bouncing on the spot once more. “I’ll just have to make you another one.” He grinned deviously, “For a cost of course.”

“Oh of course.” It would never be anything Fili wasn’t willing to pay.

“But I don’t want to distract you any longer. The sooner you’re done the sooner I can receive the other half of your payment.” Kili backed up toward the door, words casual and completely a lie. He’d stay and distract Fili for as long as it took the heat to drive him out. “Besides…I have errands to run for Ma.”

That explained it.

Fili snorted in amusement as he took up his hammer once more, “Get going before she decides to ground you and any plans for tonight will have to be postponed.”

Kili winced at the thought as he reached the door. “Don’t want that. See you later!” He called out before disappearing as quickly as he’d come.

Fili went back to work, and despite the small (but welcomed) distraction, managed to get his day’s orders finished so he could go home.

But not before Thorin had come to relieve him of his shift and he had to try and explain the dead flowers.


End file.
